memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Fletcher
|birthplace = Cedar Rapids, Iowa, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 1 Saturn Award, 3 nominations |roles = Costume designer }} Robert "Bob" Fletcher Wycoff , better known simply as "Robert" or "Bob Fletcher", designed the costumes used in the first four . He started out in the Star Trek franchise when he was brought in by Director Robert Wise in March 1978 for , thereby replacing veteran William Ware Theiss, who hitherto held the position. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 124) He earned Saturn Award nominations from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films for his work on all four films, winning his fourth (for ). Starfleet uniforms based on his designs were also used in , , and as well as in scenes for and . Fletcher was also responsible for the "look" given to the Klingons and Vulcans in the Star Trek films, elements of which have been used in almost every subsequent Star Trek series, including the Klingon cranial ridges that were first adopted in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. In addition, Fletcher designed the full set of rank pins used in Star Trek II and beyond. Paramount obtained several design patents based on Fletcher's work, where he is listed as the "inventor" of the design. In 2007, Fletcher also worked as costume designer for the Starfleet uniforms for the fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages episode "World Enough and Time", which features James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, George Takei, Grace Lee Whitney, Majel Barrett Roddenberry, and John Carrigan. Fletcher is currently the oldest living production staff member who worked on Star Trek. Overall, he's the fifth oldest living person to work on Star Trek, after actors Norman Lloyd, Marsha Hunt, Nehemiah Persoff, and Reuben Klamer, a toy manufacturer who designed the phaser rifle for . Career outside Star trek Prior to his involvement with Star Trek, Bob Fletcher accumulated set, and costume design credits for predominantly television productions such as NBC Television Opera Theatre (1955), Stanley (1956), General Motors 50th Anniversary Show (1957), Music with Mary Martin (1959), The Hollywood Palace (1967-1968), A Family Thing (1968), and The Scarecrow (1972). A single movie credit, prior to The Motion Picture, was Sam Peckinpah's 1970 western The Ballad of Cable Hogue. In addition to his Star Trek work, Fletcher designed costumes for the later films Caveman (1981), The Last Starfighter (1984), and Fright Night (1985). He also worked on the epic mini-series North and South, Book II (starring Kirstie Alley, Mary Crosby, Jonathan Frakes, Jim Metzler, Jean Simmons, Kurtwood Smith, David Ogden Stiers, and Anthony Zerbe), for which he earned an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Costume Design for a Miniseries or a Special. The Costume Designers Guild honored Fletcher with a Career Achievement Award in 2005. North and South and The Voyage Home were his last motion picture contributions before his retirement. Aside from the motion picture industry, Bob Fletcher has also worked extensively for Broadway musical and theater productions, earning him three Tony Award, and one Drama Desk Award nominations, though not winning any of them. ''Star Trek'' interviews *"Bob Fletcher: Costume Designer, Outfitting the Crew of the Enterprise", Karen E. Willson, , issue 33, April 1980, pp. 48-53, 71 *''The Star Trek Interview Book, 1988 *"Behind the Scenes: Star Trek II Costumes", , September 2002, pp. 92-95 *[[Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition)|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (The Director's Edition)]] DVD-special feature, "Designing Khan" (2002) Further reading *"Spray-and-Wear Clothing", Chapter 11, The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, March 1980, pp. 122-133 External links * * * es:Robert Fletcher Category:Costume designers Category:Saturn Award nominees Category:Saturn Award winners